inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
Rook Goes HUMP HUMP HUMP HUMP HUMP HUMP
Plot Rook Tries To Hensket His Power But He Ends Up Having Sex Wth His Compitive Charcters Rook Book Ben Ren Rooks Sha Villians Kundo Vilgax Ma Vreedle (Cameo) Dr Animo (Cameo) Sunder (Cameo) Aliens Used By Ben Ghostfreak (Going Fotr Upgrade) Xlr8 Jetray Goop (Going For Echo Echo) Aliens Used By Ren Four Arms (Rook Arms) Spidermonkey (Rook Monkey) Transcript Rook Ahh Gointg To Meat My Ugly Famliy Rook Sha Ahhh My Brother Rook There She Is RS Ur a cock Rook Fuck Off Im Not RS Yep U r Rook Me balls Ben Hey Rook Im watching when i had Sex http://stick10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_Eats_a_Pikl#comm-4093 Wth Gwen When I Was 10 yrs Old In Solos Foolish Comic Rook kk Ren Ugh I Cant Take Tis Bullshit From Ben 10 Anymore Book IKR His Annoying Ren We'll Get Our Revenge Ben Hey Remember When U Left Rook YES I DO NOW AWW FUCK Rook Ben Hi Rook Fuk Off Kid RB Im Telling my mama On U Rook Good Ren Yes Now Lets Go Rook Arms Yea Nigga Im Coming To Crash U Ben awww Fuck Tos (Ben Goes To Mr Smothy And Pisses In His Drink And Drinks It) Ben Why Dose Thos Tastle Like Piss Ren Ben 10 Ben Ren 10 Ive Heard Abut U On TV Ren (Farts) That Mean IDont Care Ben Fork U Ren SHUTUP U FUCKING PEACE OF SHIT Ben Ok Wanna Fight Ren Il Go Rookchuck Ben Rookchuck? Ren Upchuck But Yea Rook Hey Whatts Tis Bullshit Abut Book Mind Ur Own Bussness Punk Rook Punk Ur My Complanet Book Yea So RB Hey poops Whats Tis Ren This Is Revenge When U Destrroyed Fistrick In No Sex Wthout The Condom OI Was Fucking Angry Ben Yea So Ren Yea (The Complents Wallk Away) Ben Fucking Cockhead (Ben Goes To PHQ) Max Stop Suking Diks Ben Ben What The Fuck Ever Rook Yea Ben Upgrade Ghostfreak WTF U BITCH Ben Awww Common Rook :P Max No Boys Ur Compleats Are Evil Twins To U Once U were Born From My-Daughter-iun-laws-freaking-vagina U Were Foolish Rook And Me Max Well Ur mums agina Too Rook And Justin Bebber Max His Too Rook Adam Sandler Max Yep Him Too Rook Morgan Freeman Max Yep Him Too Rook Dick York Max WOULD U QUIT IT ROOK Rook And The Birth Relcots To Our Birth Max That Is Correct Rook k Ben Go Goop Ben NO Xlr8 Yes Hop On Rook ZOOM Ren There He Iws Xlr8 Yes Mother Shit CRASH Book hahahaha Ren Hero Time FUCK GO SOMEONE OR I GO U Ben Ugh No Rook Books Mine Book Poo Ur Dead Ren Ahhh Yes Hahahaha Jetray Shit Yes ZOOM CRASH Rook Ben There Following Us Book Ren Hop On My Bak (Ren Hops On His bak Books ack Cracks) AMBLANCER (Book Goes To An Amblance) Book Aoiey My Balls Hurt Amblance 1 Yea Good were trying To Fix Ur bak Frist then ur nuts will be fixed Book Fork U Ren Go After Tennyson And Destroy Him My balls & Bak Need To Get Better Ren Yes Thewy Will Feel My Dik Amblance 2 Dont Say That In Here Punk Ren SUK ME DIK Ben Um weve Gotta Stop Ren & Book Books Bak Hurts So Yea Rook And Rens Behinde U Ren Ur Going To Feel My Peaness Ben Nope Echo Echo Goop Fyuck Ren Hahaha U Choose Wrong Goop Yea So Ren So This Rook Monkey Fuck I Was Going For Rook Sar Goop Haha Now U Choose Wrong Rook Monkey Ya Goop Ahhh CRASH Rook Monkey Fork U Goop There Has To Be Some Way To Stop Tis Bullshit Rook Monkey There Isn5t Rook No There Is CRASH Rook Monkey Wat The Fuck O Shit U Nigga- CRASH Ren UghFool No Rook Ur Under Arrest Book Hey Ren My balls & Bak Are Better Ren HELP ME U DIMWITTED FUCKNUCKLE Ben Wtf Rook No Ur Under Arrest Too Book Suk My Whiote Cock Rook kk (Suks it) (Book & ren Go To JaIL) Ben Well This Is Fun Rook Yep Max Now To Telport them Outta Tis Fucking World Ben Wait Why Max GTFO Of My Way (Max Pushes ben outta the way And Telpotrts Ren & Book Ourtta The Demtion) The End Category:Ben 10 Omniverse Episode (ernief)